Known from DE 10 2009 046 325 A1 is an instrument panel as a display apparatus which comprises a nanophosphor indicia which is not visible under normal lighting conditions and poor light conditions but emits visible light in response to UV light. To this end, the nanophosphor indicia is applied two-dimensionally as a coating to a substrate and is illuminated at an angle from the front or from behind by a switchable UV light source in order to make the nanophosphor indicia visible. This display apparatus has the disadvantage of a complex structure and uses a pollutive, ozone-generating UV light source, and the eyes of the observer must be protected from its radiation.
It is at least one object to provide a display apparatus for a vehicle which is environmentally friendly and which can be used flexibly. A further object is to provide a method for producing such a display. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.